


It's Me and You

by oneira



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drunk!Daniel, M/M, Weddings, but becomes daniel's too, gay panic!Seongwu, ong is his own designated driver so he cant drink, ongniel bond over thinking weddings r dumb, things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneira/pseuds/oneira
Summary: While his postbox overflows with wedding invitations, Seongwu nurses a personal agenda against them. He manages to ignore most of the invitations until one of his close friends Minhyun practically forces him to come to his wedding.He kind of hates it. Until he meets someone who might hate it just as much as him, which makes him think weddings might actually be quite okay.





	It's Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> listen idk what happened one day i was binging wanna one variety with my friend, then i woke up with this idea fully fleshed out in my head and now i skipped a whole sleep to write this entire mess down wanna one is derailing my life i didnt sign up for this pls help in the comments down below tell me how have wanna one derailed ur life and what have u done against it!!!

 

Seongwu feels out of it. He’d known it would end like this the moment he’d received the invitation in the mail. Yet another invitation to the wedding of a friend. He’d been receiving too many of them lately. Most of them were of people he was distantly acquainted with, looking to avoid offending anyone they vaguely knew by not inviting them to their wedding. Which, Seongwu gets it. But he also doesn’t. Because if it’s your wedding, wouldn’t you only want the people that actually cared about you to be there? Why all the fuss about making it this big pompuous event for everyone to boast about having attended in the future? He kind of doesn’t get it.

That's why, for most of the invitations he had kindly declined. But this one, this one was different. He couldn’t have declined because this was the wedding of one of his best friends. Because Minhyun would guilt trip him for centuries for missing out on it. He’d been nagging him about it for months and there was just no way Seongwu would see avoiding this wedding to lead to a peaceful continuation of friendship with Minhyun.

So for the sake of his own well-being and kind of as a preventative measure, he had to stick it and actually go.

For the most part it had been quite nice. Since this was someone he actually somewhat cared about the ceremony felt a little more heart-warming and emotional.

And the food of course, you could always count on Seongwu when there was food. Which was very delicious, he had to admit. Even the cake strayed from the norm by being not-cardboardy-fondant-covered and actually edibly delicious.

But that’s also about where the positives stop. See, the problem is, Minhyun is a circumstantial friend he often sees but has never crossed the inner circle friendship-boundaries with. Meaning he’s never been to his home, had never actually seen his girlfriend - until today - and quite honestly has no idea who any of the invited people are.

He’s also currently not really looking to make any friends or more acquaintances because he honestly is pretty pleased with his friend circle currently and is also not planning to get invited to even _more_ weddings. So he’s quite bored if he’s being honest.

The newlywed games are barely enough to keep him from growing too tired and he can't go fetch another plate from the snack buffet because he’s already been back and forth a grand total of five times in the past hour and a sixth would just look gluttonish.

So somewhere between the bride and groom doing a moderated quiz to find out how well they _truly_ knew each other and a game of a nineteenfold wrapped parcel being passed around randomly, giving each recipient a task to do and a suggestion for how to enrich the life of the newlyweds, Seongwu makes a beeline for one of the side doors and slips into the cold of the night.

He’d smoke a cigarette right now, if he was in the habit of smoking. But he isn’t, so he just strolls around the venue. It’s a nice restaurant in the outskirts of town, a little more rustic. The event hall opens up into a big sunroom that had casted lots of natural light into the hall earlier today. Outside was a prettily groomed garden with various flowers and raking growths over the encircling walls.

In the daytime it must’ve looked whimsical and fairy-tale like. He’d even observed the couple taking some pictures earlier from where he had been seated inside. But now that night had fallen the whole yard had more of a magical, dream-like effect. The lawn, that was previously filled with loudly playing kids, trying to escape the bore of adulthood and duties of declaring eternal monogamy, was now empty. Save for some people having come out for a smoke or to catch a few minutes of undisturbed chatter with a newly acquainted person.

And amidst all of it, in the far back, Seongwu spots a  white, ornate set of swings. Like they’re straight out of a fairy tale. One spot is already taken by an individual lazily moving back and forth, not actually swinging, like they’re too tired to. But the other one is empty. First, he just plans to walk up to it, to examine the intricacies of the design. Then, since he’s already here and it seems like a good way to kill some time, he sits down in it and gently sways back and forth.

Out of his peripheral, he catches the guy on the swing next to him, picking up his head from where he’s slumped it against the swing ropes.

Seongwu turns to acknowledge him with a smile and the guy returns it with a lazy tilt of his lips. It’s kind of a dumb smile. The kind where you can’t really control all your facial muscles quite the way you plan to because you’ve had a little bit too much to drink.

Seongwu kind of envies the guy for being able to drink and have this whole event seem a little more fun than it actually is. He had to refrain himself to one glass of red wine - since he still has to drive himself home tonight - and that had also been some hours ago. In a small fit of frustration, he pushes off the floor hard and the swing goes flying high into the air.

He leans as far back as he can to gain momentum and goes even further than before when he comes up again.

If he throws his head far enough into his neck, it feels a little like he’s an astronaut exploring space. Just a little bit though.

“Woooaaah, you’re so hiighh!!”, a slurred voice comes from his right the moment he feels like he might actually be able to touch orion if he dared to reach out an arm.

On the downswing, he lets his feet drag over the floor, slowing him down enough so that he can look at the source of amazement.

It’s the guy sitting next to him on the swing, clutching the rope in both of his hands like he fears falling to the floor if he as much as lets one hand loose.

The gesture paired with the pure look of awe on the guy’s face is amusing enough to throw Seongwu into a full-bodied laughter.

“Are you sure I'm the one that’s high?”, he says as his laughter becomes more contained.

The guy pouts as if he’d offended him. “Well, not _anymore_ for sure.”

Seongwu just smiles at him. He’s kind of cute.

“I could have done that too! I just don’t completely trust my motor skills right now. I’ve had a few glasses too much of that delicious red wine.” the guy looks almost longingly into the direction of the festivities “How dare them have such delicious red wine. Minhyun knows exactly how weak I go for good red wine.”

And now the guy is babbling on randomly but somehow Seongwu can’t find it in him to be annoyed. It’s a little refreshing actually. Compared to all the boring kinds of tipsy the people at his table were.

“How do you know Minhyun?”, Seongwu wonders, but finds himself speaking the question out loud.

“We were… we went to the same high school together. We were really good friends. The kind that would conspire together against the rest. You wouldn’t believe if I told you one of the things we agreed on!"

“Humor me.”

“We actually said, he said… Minhyun… we both thought weddings were dumb. Waste of money, all that jazz, too much _jazz_ . Now look at _him_ . Look at _this._ People ain't shit, one day they say they don't like dogs, kids, the concept of marriage. Few years later you catch up with them and find out they got married with a dog and kids, living in the suburbs of some fancy schmancy town. I mean married to a woman - or man for that matter, whatever floats your boat - not a dog, that’s… that’s just wrong.”

And Seongwu gets it, didn't even misunderstand the first time. But somehow can’t contain a giggle at the way he’s unnecessarily clarified himself, as if it wasn’t obvious from the beginning that he hadn’t meant married to the dog.

It’s kind of adorable. The way the guy talks, scrunches his face in distaste at his friends decisions and draws his brows close when he realises how what he said could be interpreted the wrong way.

“Yeah, kind of sucks. You think you know someone and-” Seongwu snips “like that they go ahead and abandon values they’ve been following forever.”

“Exactly!”, the guy points at Seongwu enthusiastically. “You can’t imagine the hurt, the betrayal!! Thinking you would have found who to forever conspire against the concept of marriage with, only to have them turn their back on you once they’ve found _'_ the one _’.”_ the guy wrinkles his nose in distaste.

Seongwu finds it amusing, the passion with which this guy talks about not supporting marriage like its a strong political stance.

“No, I get it, I’ve been there, multiple times.” he says, half to humour the guy, half actually recalling the amount of wedding invitations his postbox has had to swallow this year.

“You get it? Are you sure? Like really get it? Because … see, now that Minhyun has been swallowed up by the hell gates of eternal lawbound monogamy, the position of my conspiracy partner has kind of opened up, if you’re interested … and willing to stay true to your values and not abandon me, you know.”

“Sure, why not.”

“Good.” the guy says with force, like this is a lifelong commitment Seongwu better not back out of. “Wait, what’s your name again?”

“I…” Seongwu can’t help but laugh “I didn't introduce myself: Seongwu” he slightly bows his head, wiping the confusion off the other guys face. He retorts, introducing himself as “Daniel.” before smiling brightly and letting all his teeth show. Some of them are a bit wonky but rather than finding it  unattractive Seongwu thinks it’s charming. Much like the impression he’s gained of the other so far.

They talk a bit more, over the course of time Daniel sobers up a bit and they actually get to talk about less dramatic conspiring plans. Seongwu tells him how he barely knows anybody here so he’s been bored out of his mind and is kind of glad to at least have found someone like Daniel, with a shared disinterest in weddings and all that surrounds them.

Daniel tells him he’s glad too and that he’s welcome to drag him to any wedding he’s forced to attend where he’d probably know no one and needs someone to talk smack about the whole thing with. Seongwu doesn’t know how serious Daniel is actually being but still agrees willingly.

They sit for a good while before someone comes outside to fetch Daniel for some big, important (read: dumb and cheesy) group activity for the newlyweds. And just like that, Daniel leaves him alone outside, but not before exchanging numbers and insisting he keep that promise of being his conspiracy buddy. Which Seongwu would never say no to.

  
  


A few hours pass in which Seongwu tries to kill the time by watching people whip out their tragic dance moves after the dance floor is opened, stuffs his face with more food he’s sneaked from the kitchen (because officially, serving time is over. But Seongwu won’t let them deny him of the comfort of eating, too) and wonders if now is a polite enough time to announce his departure. He doesn’t really want to stay until the very end but also doesn’t really want to leave so early that it would be considered rude.

In the midst of his mannerial dilemma, he spots Daniel among some tables filled with people thinking themselves too prim and proper to let loose like the other people on the dancefloor. He’s talking to a woman much smaller than him, but from the looks of it, probably a few years older. He seems frantic, eyes wide and nervously flitting around. The woman seems to be upset with him? But also holding on to him when he almost tips over a chair. He still seems to be a little drunk.

He doesn't intend to get involved but his bladder is urgently pressing for him to take a release. So he makes his way to the washrooms and unintentionally (but kind of intentionally) overhears that they’re arguing about who to take Daniel home. Since they’ve made plans to drive home late but Daniel suddenly remembered a thing he had to attend in the morning? Seongwu doesn't 100% catch everything. What he does catch, though, is that the woman refuses to drive the entire hour to Jinju (coincidentially witin a fifteen minute drive from Seongwu’s town) and then back, just for Daniel. He could just as well wait for the festivities to be over.

After he’s relieved himself and the world seems a lot less stressed, he finds Daniel and the woman at their table. Seongwu isn’t typically the spontaneous type, but he’s enjoyed Daniel’s presence tonight a whole lot and kind of feels like doing him a favour in return for saving him from a terribly boring wedding. Also, he kind of needs an excuse to leave, too.

“Hi” he says once he’s within hearing distance of Daniel and the woman. He sits down in the empty chair next to Daniel and leans a bit over, to also get the woman's attention. Up close like this, she seems to have vaguely similar features to Daniel. Siblings maybe? “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation earlier. I’m actually thinking of heading home earlier tonight, since I have to be up rather early tomorrow, too. I live not too far from Jinju and could drop Daniel off, if you’d be okay with it?” he scans Daniel’s face for any sign of reluctance but is met with a beaming smile instead. Daniel turns to the woman, (his sister?) and tells her Seongwu is the guy he told her about earlier. Then he turns to address both of them and says that Seongwu is really cool for offering to take him home.

The woman introduces herself as Daniel’s Sister Haeyeon before asking him if it’s really okay. Seongwu just brushes it off.

They clear up the details - Daniel’s sister asking him if it’s _really_ okay, seemingly a million times more, to each of which Seongwu says it’s no problem at all - eventually leaving Daniel in his care.

But not before apologizing for any of the dumb shit Daniel might say to Seongwu in his drunken state.

  
  
  


The drive to the address he was given by Daniels sister is less eventful than he’d been promised by Daniel, swearing to entertain him for the whole one hour ride into town. He ended up passing right the fuck out as soon as they had reached the highway and Seongwu had realized he was probably not going to get an answer to his prompt for daniel to tell him what kind of music he was into after he’d bashed seongwu’s choice of road tunes.

Seongwu isn’t too bothered by it, he enjoys the silence just as much, rather welcomes it after a long day of half hearted small talk and constant social stimuli being thrown his direction.

He drives off the highway and into town, navigating the streets that look like any other middle-range town in the province of Gyeongnam somewhat cautiously before he gets the right turn and finally sees what could be Daniel's apartment complex.

“Hey”, he whispers once he’s stopped at the side of the road, gently shaking Daniel to wake him up. When he doesn't rise, Seongwu sighs and resorts to lightly slapping Daniels cheeks until he hears a stuttering in his snores and Daniel blinks awake.

“This right?”, he points at the building.

“What?” Daniel says, disoriented, gaze following Seongwu’s finger until he spots his complex and the question finally clicks. “Oh, uh yeah um … yeah, this is me … i, i mean, _right_.”

Seongwu surpresses a smile and gets out of the car. He doesn’t know how much he can trust Daniels motor skills yet so he walks around and meets him as he gets out of the other side. He offers to steady him, but Daniel politely declines. Claiming to 'at least be sober enough to take one step after another’ which quickly proves wrong after he trips over some deviously placed air on the sidewalk and Seongwu catches him with an arm around the waist.

“Or maybe I’m not yet” Daniel shyly admits and even though its dark as hell, through the minimal glow of the street light, Seongwu thinks he can see Daniel blush. He’s not sure how much of that could be attributed to the alcohol in his system.

They make their way to Daniel's apartment, and Seongwu thanks the heavens that the building -despite the low story count - has an elevator.

The ride up Daniel drabbles on about how sleepy he is, and how he can’t wait to finally flop into bed and just _sleep_ , and how on earth is Seongwu not even a little bit sleepy? How did he even manage to drive Daniel home? It’s a miracle. Honestly.

“You’re so nice Seongwu. You didn’t have to do this you know. How are you so _nice?_ I don't get it?”, it’s kind of adorable how flabbergasted Daniel seems with the entire situation but Seongwu doesn’t really have answers for him either. He just wanted to do him a favour? Kind of enjoyed Daniels company? But he can’t really say that now, can he. It feels a bit too raw, too vulnerable. Daniel saying these things is _fine._ He’s drunk, he doesn’t actually mean any of it. His sister said it herself _dumb shit_ is what he’s saying.

“Mmmm’so tired” Daniel says as if to drive Seongwu’s point home. They barely make it to Daniel’s apartment door, where he flops against the door frame. “Keys?” Seongwu asks.

Daniel has enough muscle memory to fish them out of the pocket in his slacks and hand them over to Seongwu, before he promptly slides down the door frame and knocks his head against the door.

“No, no, no, Daniel!’ Seongwu whisper-cries im frustration. “Not yet, we’re not inside yet! Tell me which key is it?”

He squats down next to Daniel, slapping him on the cheek again and Daniel jerks awake long enough to answer Seongwu’s question and ignore his prompt for him to stay awake.

The door falls open and Seongwu squats down to pick Daniel up from beneath his arms. What the hell did he drag himself into, here? Daniel opens his eyes again, seemingly falling in and out of sleep. But the rustling of his body has seemed to jostle him awake long enough for him to regain some consciousness. He lets out an embarrassed “Oh no!” before helping Seongwu help him get up, by using his own muscles. “I’m sos- s-sorry!”

“It’s okay.” Seongwu says, even though he’s slightly annoyed at the physical exertion this shit is putting him under. “Just- Daniel, stay awake please. Can you do that for me?”

Daniel nods vigorously, but still his grip on Seongwu remains strong.

“Can you lead me- I’m so-” Daniel is promptly cut off by a huge yawn, which kind of ends his sentence for him. Seongwu can kind of guess what it was that he meant.

“Where’s your bedroom?”

Daniel gives him directions and Seongwu leads them both down a hallway. At the end of it he opens the door to his left. Except inside he doesn’t find the promised bedroom, but a rather spacious bathroom. Seongwu stops in his tracks.

“Uhmm…”

And Daniel in his hold next to him starts a full body giggle that Seongwu can _feel_ whack his entire rib cage. Daniel topples over a bit with the fit of giggles, pulling a bewildered Seongwu down with him a bit. “Did i say _left??_ I think i meant rIGHT?”

Seongwu snorts at the idiocracy, but soon starts giggling along to Daniels infectious laugh. They’re almost in Daniels bedroom when the other curls into Seongwu’s shoulder from laughing too much and Seongwu feels his heart melting because wow, Daniels face looks like he should find it ugly when he laughs, but why is it so goddamn cute? It’s not fair! Also he’s way taller than Seongwu, he’s not allowed to curl down into his shoulder and make him so rudely aware of their height difference.

Why in the world did he agree to bring home this cute, giggly possibly not-straight and pretty darn attractive dude what was _he thinking!?!??_

He ends up managing to carry Daniel to his bed, but Daniel is acting so clumsy and uncoordinated with Seongwu trying to lower him onto the mattress, that somehow Seongwu ends up on the bed with him, buried under the deadweight of Daniels body.

He tries to get himself out of it but daniel is moaning into the pillow next to him.

“Just stay for a few more seconds, then you can go. Really. You’re so soft Seongwu, why are you so soft? I don't understand.” He drawls, turning his head to nuzzle it against Seongwu’s shoulder. Somehow Seongwu should find it borderline annoying, should want to throw Daniel off of him in one go and just go home into the comfort of his own bed. But for some reason it all seems so benign, so bearable, cute even? So Seongwu gives. Closes his eyes for a second, feels the absolute wrecked tiredness of this endlessly long day weigh over him and wonders if daniel owns a coffee machine.  
  
He would really need a little pick me up right now to manage the half an hour ride home. He would just try to get it to work, get a little cup of coffee, then leave a little note apologizing for intruding like that and then leave the apartment and drive _all_ the way home and open the door to his house, get ready for bed and fLOP into his soft soft soft bed. Mmmh, yes that's what he’s gonna do ... in a second he's gonna be home in his own bed, yess.

  
  


  
  
Seongwu wakes up and it’s to the smell of something very delicious. His sleep clouded mind can’t yet make out the nature of the smell. He opens his eyes and takes a look around, not recognizing his surroundings and all at once, he feels like a truck ran over him.

The door to the room is ajar and that's where the smell is coming from. He slowly gets up, yawning, stretching and rubbing his eyes, his skin feels sticky and clogged up from the bb cream he had been wearing.

When he gets out of the room and walks into the apartment he hears clattering and sizzling coming from the kitchen. He enters it and sees Daniel behind the stove. His back is turned to him but everything comes rushing back in one big tidal wave carrying a massive headache with it. How the _fuck_ did he not manage to leave the apartment last night he was halfway on his way home wasn't he?? Or was that just a dream??? Oh god he's so fucked.

  
He groans as he rubs his temples and tries to will the headache away and that's when Daniel notices him.

“Oh! You’re awake! I’m- I just wanted to say sorry for last night and I- uhm- “ Daniel starts rambling on, much like his drunk persona would, with the difference that he’s obviously flustered and embarrassed about the events of last night.

“No, no it’s totally fine!”, Seongwu tries to say but his voice doesn’t come out stable at all and he kind of croaks it through his rusty morning throat.

“No, really, it’s not. it’s really not! I was really rude last night to just make you drag me here into my apartment! I really feel so bad I don't even remember everything I said!” Daniel fidgets with the spatula in his hand and covers one of his cheeks with his palm before he makes a noise of panic. “i hope I didn't say anything dumb to make you feel uncomfortable! Oh my god I’m so sorry!”

With Daniel’s overwhelming guilt, Seongwu now rather than yesterday feels uncomfortable and just wishes he would stop apologizing, because it really wasn’t as bad as he makes it out to be.

“No really, it’s _fine._ You’re good. It was even kind of cute, actually.” Seongwu chuckles rubbing his stiff neck.

Daniel actually _blushes_ and covers his face, embarassed. Seongwu thinks he can hear a hushed _ohmygod_. But Daniel collects himself quickly like he's remembering his manners and gestures to the table in the living room. “Please, have some breakfast as apology before you leave!”

“Also, use my bathroom to freshen up. You must feel really groggy, oh god I’m so sorry.”

And Seongwu kind of does, so washing up really does sound amazing right now. But Daniel is really doing too much, considering he hadn’t even really been that big of a burden last night and this whole dilemma was just a huge dumb self-induced mishap on Seongwu’s part. He wouldn’t even be here if he had not fallen asleep last night like an idiot.

But he takes up the offer anyway, freshens up with whatever products Daniel had lying in his bathroom and given him permission to use. It wasn’t too late in the morning and he would still make it in time to get changed at home and make it to his meeting later. He figures if he’s quick, he still has time for a little bite of breakfast. After all he shouldn't ignore Daniels efforts. Now _that_ would be rude.  
  
They have breakfast together and Seongwu halfway expects it to be a little awkward, considering their circumstances but surprisingly it's not. At least after Daniel has accepted there's really no need for him to apologize since Seongwu wasn’t even upset with him.

 

 

Seongwu finds he can talk to Daniel just as easily as he did at the wedding, even though Daniel’s a bit roughed up and probably has the hangover of the century so he takes a little longer to reply and is overall a little more groggy than yesterday. It's nice, though, and they end up laughing a lot over what happened and in the end Daniel sends Seongwu home and Seongwu smiles the whole way home.

He sends Daniel a text.

"Maybe going to weddings alone isn't half bad after all :)"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope this didnt suck  
> y know since im new to this fandom  
> also i wrote this from 2-6am rip  
> i have never pooped out a story this fast listen


End file.
